ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
You've Got a Friend in Me
Story In chemistry class, Jane is wearing a new outfit, a red shirt with with a camp logo on it and a black skirt, and has protective goggles, at a station by herself. Teacher: Alright, everyone. Pick a lab partner, and we’ll begin today’s experiment. Jane looks around the room, seeing Tiffany getting together with one of her followers, the two heading towards Jane’s station. Jane is nervous, when another girl comes over to her station. She has blond hair and purple eyes, wearing a sleeved black dress with a star on it. She has a red hair band, and is wearing socks that go up to her knees. Blond Girl: Hey! Want to be partners? Jane: Uh, sure. Tiffany and her friend make it over to them. Tiffany has a disappointed look on her face. Tiffany: Hey there, Jane. I was going to ask if you wanted to be partners, but its seems like you’ve already got one. A loser one at that. Surely you could do better. Blond Girl: (Laughs) Well, at least my appearance is all natural, and my face isn’t buried in makeup. Tiffany: Oh, if only your face wasn’t so ugly due to that. Blond Girl: This way, I show off my flawless skin. By the way, you missed a spot. You’ve got a big old zit on your forehead. Tiffany: What?! (She runs off, looking for a mirror. Her friend follows her.) Why didn’t you tell me I had a zit?! The blond girl laughs, snorting as she does. Jane: She didn’t have a zit. Girl: I know, right? I was just teasing her. My name’s Lucy by the way. Lucy Mann. Jane: I’m Jane. Nice to meet you. Lucy: Great! Now, let’s get to doing, uh, chemistry stuff! End Scene Jane and Lucy are walking home from school, Lucy happy and cheerful. Lucy: And then, she was totally screaming! It was hilarious! I know one shouldn’t take pride in scaring people like that, but that Tiffany girl deserves it. She’s from this rich family, and she’s as stuck up as they come. Jane: Yeah, sure. (Her arms are behind her back, fiddling with the Omnitrix.) Lucy: You alright? Jane: Yeah. I just, not used to, hanging out with people. Lucy: Ah, gotcha! Well, you’re going to get used to it with a friend like me around! I’ll help you find out all the glories of this town. Jane: Friend? Lucy: Yeah, everyone has friends! And now I’m yours! Jane: (Looking away) Wow. A friend. She activates the Omnitrix, pushing it down. A flash of pink light occurs, blinding Lucy. Lucy: Hey! What’s going?! She opens her eyes, seeing Echo Echo standing there. Echo Echo: (Sarcastically) Oh, great. Echo Echo looks ashamed and embarrassed, but Lucy is ecstatic. Lucy: Whoa! I didn’t know you were an alien! Echo Echo: I’m not! It’s this watch thing I found! Hide me! Lucy: Okay, but you’ve got to trust me, like friends do. Echo Echo: Trust you? Lucy’s body turns to sludge, as she takes a blob form. She falls onto Echo Echo, catching her in the slime. She stands back up, retaking a human form, with a swollen belly. Lucy: Whew! So this is what being pregnant’s like. A big weight in the stomach. Lucy keeps walking, as people walk by. They stare, a woman stopping. Woman: Oh, my! How far along are you? Lucy: Uh, I want to say, six months or so. Oof! (She grabs her stomach.) Aw, feel that? She’s kicking. Woman: It’s a girl? Well, uh, if your find having a child this early in your life, then, good luck. Lucy: Thanks! Lucy keeps walking, going behind a building. She opens her sludge body, ejecting Echo Echo. Echo Echo: Ew! Gross! Lucy: Hey, I got you off the street, didn’t I? Echo Echo: True. Sorry about that. Lucy: Hey, no worries! Plus, I’m not the one with the cool alien watch! Where’d you get it? Echo Echo: Uh, it fell from the sky the other night after there was this meteor shower. Lucy: Haha! I saw that! Such a dazzling display! So, how long does this last? Echo Echo: Like a few minutes or something. Lucy: Cool! This is totally awesome! Echo Echo: Really? You don’t think I’m a freak? (Lucy laughs, snorting with it.) Lucy: Nah, you’re just different. And this different is beyond wicked! I mean, I stick out a bit here, but you! (She gasps in excitement) You could totally be a kick butt superhero! The Omnitrix beeps, as Echo Echo reverts. Jane: I don’t want to be a hero! I just want to be normal! With normal friends! Lucy: Eh, normal’s overrated. Who wants to be normal when you could be An explosion occurs, the two stopping and peeking out around the corner. People are running, from the street, as a Technowarg destroys a car, throwing it afterwards. Technowarg: (Robotic Voice) Omnitrix signal lost. Destroy all in path. The Technowarg jumps, tearing through a car with its claws. Lucy and Jane hide again. Jane: That thing again? Lucy: You’ve seen it before? Jane: It attacked me before, when I found the watch in the forest. Lucy: Well, now it’s attacking the city looking for you. No one else can stop it, but we can take that thing out. Jane: Are you crazy?! That thing will tear through us! Lucy: Maybe as we are, but if you transform. Jane: Why should I fight to protect these people? No one in my life has given me a care! Why should I care about them? Lucy: Well, you can stay here if you want. (Lucy’s body morphs, as she turns into a humanoid sludge form.) I’m going out there, as the Amazing Sludge Woman! Lucy charges towards the street, stretching her arm at Technowarg, punching Technowarg. Technowarg takes no damage, as it turns to face Lucy. Lucy charges in, as Technowarg charges her, slashing at her. She takes the attack, reforming and launching sludge at Technowarg. It’s blinded, but still picks up Lucy, swatting her back. Lucy: Not bad. But how about this?! Lucy forms a mallet hand, and hammers it into Technowarg. Technowarg crashes down, but gets up, throwing a car at Lucy. Lucy forms into a sludge puddle to dodge. Jane is watching from behind the building. Jane: She’s going to get herself hurt or something. I should just leave her. (She starts to walk away, when she stops.) Lucy: (Voice over) Well, you’re going to get used to it with a friend like me around! Jane: Friend. (She looks down at the Omnitrix.) I’ve never had one before. I, don’t want to lose it. Jane activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. Her head bloats, as her body turns green, wearing a pink sleeveless suit. Her eyes are on the side of her head, her large mouth full of sharp teeth. Spitter: Ugh! Another disgusting alien. Well, time to, do, hero stuff. Technowarg has Lucy pinned down, striking her head with its claws. She reforms from the attack, as Spitter tackles Technowarg, knocking it off her. Technowarg pounces at her, but Spitter punches Technowarg, knocking it away. Lucy: Jane! You look adorable! Spitter: Yeah right. You’re just saying that. Lucy: Maybe. But compliments from friends make everything better! Technowarg charges at Spitter, landing on top of her. Spitter inhales, her head inflating, Technowarg on top. Lucy pushes on Spitter’s head, as the shift catapults Technowarg into the air. A crowd starts to gather, as Technowarg crashes down. Spitter exhales, spitting a stream of green slime with it. Technowarg is hit, as it starts to malfunction. It sparks, as it retreats. People start cheering, Spitter looking around anxiously. Lucy: Whoo-hoo! That was awesome! Spitter: Yeah. Sure. (The Omnitrix starts beeping, timing out.) Uh-oh! I’ve got to go! Spitter runs, disappearing into the crowd, a red flash occurring. The crowd looks to follow, as Lucy takes her human form, joining the crowd. They go around a corner, where Jane and Lucy sneak away. Lucy: Sweet! And today, a new superhero duo is formed! Jane: That was a one time thing. I was helping out, my friend. Lucy smiles, as the two keep walking. Characters *Jane Smith *Lucy Mann *Tiffany *Tiffany's friend *Teacher *Woman Villains *Technowarg Aliens Used *Echo Echo *Spitter (first appearance) Trivia *Jane makes her first friend, Lucy. *It's revealed that Jane doesn't care what happens to the world, due to the world not caring for her. *The woman's opinion of Lucy is based on the idea of teenage pregnancy. *The Technowarg will continue to make appearances. *The title is based on the Toy Story song. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Warg Arc